the one that got away
by PrincessRotation
Summary: songfic, Katy Perry's: The One That Got Away. SamxFreddie.


**the one that got away**

__**samxfreddie**

songfic to Katy Perry's: The One That Got Away (cause it makes me cry) and i don't own anything sobsob. If you haven't heard the song/watched the vid it probs won't make a fat lot of sense as a song fic but maybe as a story.

also, its got some quotes in here from Wikipedia or Tumblr or something or other, which i also don't claim to have written myself. But they fit in pretty well i think.

__'Belief said that the marriage ring is worn on the 4th finger from thumb because that vein runs directly from the heart. This vein is called Vena Amoris, literally meaning "Vein of Love".'__

____They were pretty inseparable. After they starting dating again, she never left his side, and he was ok with that. (More than ok, really.)  
>He liked her being beside him, he felt comforted, he had to admit not having her hand in his made him feel a little un-whole. It was like they were becoming one person. Normally, being like this with someone, with Sam of all people, would have scared him. But running his thumbs over the groves in her palms soothed his racing heart and urged him to pull her lips closer. They would kiss in his old beat up car to radio head, the music so loud that they almost became a part of it, their hearts thumping in tune.<br>He would look down at her through his lidded eyes and tell her how much he loved her.  
>She would say it back.<br>And that stunned him. He had never felt so happy as to know that Sam Puckett loved someone so much that she would willingly admit it- and he was that person.  
>As soon as her 18th birthday rolled around, she dragged him (although he would have easily come willingly if she's have asked <em>nicely<em>) to the tattoo parlour so that they could get matching 'tats' as she called them. He knew his mother would freak but he was 19, a grown man and he knew he could make his own decisions. And he also knew that Sam was forever.  
>He would think about this as Sam snook some of her mom's beer up to the fire escape and they sat talking about the future. They thought they had it all figured out. They would hold up their tattoo's to the light, <em>(sam's read 'benson' within a heart and his 'princess' within a heart, their favourite nicknames for each other. they weren't that romantic, but hey, it was them)<em> and just know everything would work out for them. It had to.  
>'<em>We'll live in an loft- but by the sea, so you can paint and i can do my photography, and we'll be free from our mothers and we will be in love.' <em>They both depended on these promises and plans, and had Freddie had known what was going to happen in harsh reality and how much it would hurt, then maybe he wouldn't have done what he did.  
><em>(He probably still would have.)<br>_He proposed.

_'Shocking news, such as learning of the unexpected death of a loved one, has been known to cause catastrophic events, such as a heart attack. Now, researchers at Johns Hopkins have discovered that sudden emotional stress can also result in severe but reversible heart muscle weakness that mimics a classic heart attack. Patients with this condition, called stress cardiomyopathy but known colloquially as "broken heart" syndrome, are often misdiagnosed with a massive heart attack when, indeed, they have suffered from a days-long surge in adrenalin (epinephrine) and other stress hormones that temporarily "stun" the heart.'_

__She said yes of course- why wouldn't she? Everything was looking perfect for them now. They felt on top of the world, and although they were simple, they were perfect. They would sit and listen to their favourite oldies on his stereo, pretending the rest of the world didn't exist and that was how they liked it.  
>(He still puts those records on sometimes. Just when he feels so desperately alone, they're the things that bring him so close to her, he can almost <em>feel<em> her on the tips of his fingers)  
>They made a pact one night on the fire escape, sitting crossed legged opposite each other, their pinkies entwined (because they were still children at heart) that they would be together forever and ever and ever and-<br>(Sometimes he looks down at his tattoo and traces it knowingly, slowly, lovingly. Hoping that somewhere, in another life, this would all be different.)  
>He remembers when it started to go wrong.<p>

_***  
><strong>_**_His bellows and her screams could be heard throughout all of the motel. Their tiny cramped room did nothing to make them quieter- but they were on a budget and so when they argued they would have to deal with their low-life neighbours banging on the wall.  
>They would ruin things for each other, important things. Feelings would be ripped apart.<br>Their hearts aching, torn, lost.  
>It was hard to remember the good times.<br>One night, the argument was so bad, she took off. Out of the little motel room, into her car and away. He should have stopped her, he should have-  
>He heard about the accident the next day.<br>It wasn't real  
>It couldn't be real<br>_****_She couldn't be-_**

_'A body recovered from a car wreckage that happened earlier last night was found to be that of Samantha Puckett. She died a quick death, her car swerved off a cliff in what was believed to be an accident, death on impact.'_

**_dead.  
>*<em>**

In another life, he would have stopped her from leaving.

He would never have shouted at her.

**_She would be here. They would be together. They would keep all of their plans and promises and pacts, grow old together, face the world. _**

**_ he couldn't take this anymore._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**__**_'A body was found in a motel this morning, believed to be that of Fredward Benson. He seemingly died of a mysterious heart attack, astounding the doctors as he had perfect health. Some say that it was triggered by the loss of his love, Samantha Puckett, who died in a car accident. Could this young couple really have been in so much love that he died of heart break?'_

__.

.

.

You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, ahhh this song makes me weepy.<p> 


End file.
